Period 11: The Truth About Yomi - Part 2
'The Truth About Yomi -Part 2- '''is the eleventh chapter of the Zekkyou Gakkyuu series and 3rd chapter in the volume 3 manga. It was the sequal to Period 10. Premise ''Betrayed by her new friend, Nagisa, still living life through the eyes of another girl can only try to piece together a painful past... '' Summary As Nagisa falls she is given enough time to think about the memories she had with Yumi that day before tearfully asking why she would turn on her like this. After hitting the ground, the jolt of pain renders her barely conscious. As this is going on, the girls are shown laughing in amusement as Yumi stares down at her, watching Nagisa force herself up and realize she isn't on the ground- but the lower roof. She attempts to register what happened before pleadingly asking Yumi why she would do this if they were friends. With no remorse, Yumi bluntly responds by saying that she won't hesitate to choose her path in a world where bullying or to be bullied exists. She shuts the window on the injured girl while Nagisa tries to determine what she meant. As this is going on, Yumi is shown observing the gas tap from earlier, along with the flame burning on the stove that hadn't been put off. Just as Nagisa calls out for Yumi, she is shocked to see broken glass, smoke, and flames erupt from the window. Large shards of glass rain down on her as the noise attracts staff members, who look from below before panicking and hurriedly rushing to the floor where the explosion occurred. Just as Nagisa starts to realize what happened, she blacks out again when lightning flashes behind her. Nagisa awakens again to find her teacher standing above her. She sees she is back in the supply closet as the teacher asks if she is okay, but as Nagisa cries out for Yumi -still in a daze- she sits up to see the name tag of her teacher: ''Makoto Housaka. Nagisa is shocked to find out that she is the same girl she was just living through, and she begs her to tell her what happened to Yumi. Initially Makoto is confused and asks how she knows her, but after seeing the nearby photo album she realizes something and calms Nagisa down before leading her outside. She starts to recall how that day went, and reveals that she hung on to Yumi's shoe after she was attacked in class. She kept it as a reminder of her good friend, who killed herself by starting the explosion. It had been so intense that the room was completely destroyed, and not only was Yumi a victim, but the leader of the bullies as well. Yumi died instantly and by the time the ambulance arrived they found the bottom half of her torso was missing, and it hadn't ever been found. Makoto felt heavy remorse and responsibility for what transpired that day. She confesses that while she wanted to stand up for Yumi, seeing how much pain she was in despite the way she acted, but she was too frightened after what happened and left early that day. Nagisa is surprised when she realizes how different her actions had been from the real Makoto's, and Makoto goes on to say that although she understands, she doesn't believe Yumi did the right thing. She wishes she could have been brave and save her from this torment, and as such, she was inspired to become a teacher to ensure such tragedy didn't happen again. This school had been theirs in the past, which is why she chose it specifically. With that, she takes a moment to think about what Yumi would say to her in such an instance before grasping Nagisa's hands. She tells her that for Yumi's sake they should live happily- it would be what she would want. Nagisa, realizing how deeply Makoto cares about her and her problems is able to understand. She tearfully agrees as she realizes she isn't alone, and while she feels depressed over what happened to Yumi, she feels better now that she understands why God sent her there. The following day Nagisa returns to class to find her desk is a big mess, with trash covering it and sitting beneath it. The girls from before were the cause, as expected, and while Nagisa is nearly driven to tears at the sight- she suddenly remembers the past day and in a surprising moment of boldness she tells them to shut up. The girls are startled by this, and helplessly watch as Nagisa focuses on the pain her ex-friends caused her and gathers the trash. She yells at them for doing this and proceeds to throw it at them until the girls, covered in filth attempt to flee the room. They are shocked as Makoto appears at the door and kindly offers them a shoulder should they ever need to talk. This causes the girls further shock and they run past her. Nagisa and Makoto share a laugh and exchange a high five and they take off from the room. In this time, two shy girls approach Nagisa and kindly greet her, and she prepares to walk off with them and Makoto until she notices something cross her path. But as Nagisa looks behind her she doesn't see anything and reunites with them while mentally promising to show Yumi that she can remain happy and stand against people like them. Several feet away, Yomi is shown observing them with a smile as various students walk around her. Characters *Nagisa Sugimoto *Yumi Akimoto *Makoto Housaka *Teacher *Classmates Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Manga Category:Vol 3 Category:Chapters